Freddie
"Fearless" Freddie the Warhorse Engine *'Number': 7 "Fearless" Freddie is an old grey warhorse engine. Bio Freddie was built by the Hunslet Engine Company in 1906. He returned to the Skarloey Railway in 2006 after many years of absence. Although the reason for his absence is not stated, one can presume that Freddie was either on loan to another railway, undergoing an extensive overhaul, or could have worked service in the exclusive quarries, as he and Sir Handel had been friends in the past. (Although Sir Handel Would of been Falcon) Upon returning home, Freddie challenged Rheneas and Skarloey to a series of races up and down the mountain. After realizing that he wasn't as strong as he once was, Freddie used his knowledge of the mountain routes and short-cuts to secure victories. However, when his cheating placed Rheneas in danger, Freddie was forced to put his knowledge to better use. In Season 12, Freddie seemed to have had a change of accent- either Irish or Welsh. Trivia * As Freddie returned to the Skarloey Railway, he must've being on the narrow gauge railway between Four Little Engines when Skarloey went away for an overhaul and "The Little Old Engine when Rusty came to help Sir Handel and Peter Sam. * Freddie hasn't had an accident in years. * As Ivo Hugh wasn't introduced in the television series, Freddie is Engine Number 7. * Freddie was originally 3'0" gauge 0-6-0 saddle tank engine. From 1941, Freddie was converted into a 0-6-2T after frequent derailments on the industrial trucks, carried on outside frames to the driving wheels, with inside frames to the pony trucks, whilst Walschaert's Valve Gear was employed. He is currently a 2'3" gauge 2-6-2 tank engine. Originally built with air train brakes, he was converted to vacuum train brakes following the linking of the Skarloey and Mid-Sodor Railways. He was fitted with air and vacuum brakes following restoration. * Freddie is the second 2-6-2 tank engine in the television series (the first being Arthur). However, he is the third steam engine with a 2-6-2 wheel arrangement (the first two are Green Arrow and Arthur). Personality Freddie is competitive, but has since learned his lesson. He is now well respected by the younger engines on the Skarloey Railway. It is revealed in Season 12 that he is good friends with Colin the crane. Basis Freddie is based upon "Russell", a locomotive from the Welsh Highland Railway in North Wales. He has added buffers and couplings. Livery Freddie is painted grey with black and red lining, and a brass dome. He has black nameplates and numberplates with gold writing. Appearances Freddie appeared in the tenth, eleven and twelfth seasons. Fearless Freddie or Ivo Hugh? Fearless Freddie is the television series adaption of Ivo Hugh because building a large-scale model of Ivo Hugh could've proved too much for the model makers. Merchandising * LC Wooden model * Take-Along model (with a 0-6-0 wheel arrangement) * TOMY/Trackmaster model Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Season 10 Characters